Sokuyo:The Adventure V3
by Zatch Bell-01
Summary: This story is at the chapter of when we arrive in Satosh's world. Since it will take a long time for me to reach a chapter like this, I created this story. Chapter 2: "Professor Platane's Laboratory again!"
1. Arriving in the Kalos Region!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena belongs to Espeon of Shadows,and Lily belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me. The Derpy that is traveling with us is the alternate timeline version of Derpy (she **was** known as Lovestruck Derpy), she had never met Doctor Whooves (back when he wasn't discorded) and Doctor Whooves had never met her.

**Note #1:** I calculated how many chapters it would take to get to this one and it was more than 260. So, this is the 2nd new Arc than the one previous to it, which isn't the Athena Arc. The Arc before the X Arc (named after Pokémon XY) is the Time Arc (haven't thought up a good name for it yet) .

**Note #2:** I took Ash's catchphrase and Wes's catchphrase (Ex: "Sudowoodo, you've been snagged") and put them together. The Wes from 0999Silv's fic, "Pokémon Colosseum Battle".

**Note #3:** It took me weeks to create this chapter. Not only that,but, this is the longest (and I mean long) chapter I've ever typed in my whole life. This story is about 8,826 words long.

**Note #4:** This is just a revised version. I'll change it a little as the other stories progress.

* * *

**X Arc-Chapter 1****:** Arriving in the Kalos Region! Jing and Elena participate in the Kalos League! Dreams and Adventures Begin!

The portal opened and then the TARDIS flew out of it and landed on the roof of a building. After a few minutes of getting ready, we left the TARDIS. I put the TARDIS in my backpack (just like what happened on the cruise). We (Derpy and Jack were humans) then jumped on the roof and landed on the ground.

Shinobu: (goes over and reads the sign; we were somewhere around the airport) Miare City, huh.

Me: (knowing tone) Parallel world.

Bull (heroic personality): How do you even know that this is even an alternate world? We could in fact be in the real world.

Me: Let me give you a reason. The last time I checked with Jong and my dad,the town where the airport was located in was called Lumiose City not Miare City.

Shinobu: Are you sure, Jing?

Me: (nods) Positive. We're looking for a guy named Professor Sycamore, he gives out the Starter Pokémon for those who are just beginning their journey. We just need to find his building. (takes out a map) Good thing I had this printed out version of Lumiose City for when there are emergencies like this. (looks at the map) (points) This way! (runs)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We arrived at Professor Sycamore's Laboratory and went inside (Elena was with me; everyone else was waiting outside). When we went inside, we saw some guy that had smooth,dark blue hair that looked almost curved to the left side and a little to the left side;green eyes,light skin,wearing a white lab coat (the sleeves were rolled up almost too close to his elbows) with a dark blue shirt underneath,black pants,and brown shoes with white straps on them. Next to him was a Garchomp.

Me: Excuse me, I'm looking for the professor that hands out the Starter Pokémon for beginning trainers?

?: I'm the person you're looking for. My name is Professor Palatine, and you are?

Me: (lying) My name is Jing D. Deverde,and I just came from Tokiwa City, which is in the Kantō Region. I decided to start my very first journey here in the Kalos Region instead of Kantō. (thinking) If Ash ever finds out that I used his family's name,he will so try to kill me, as if he could.

Elena: (thinking) What idiot would fall for that kind of lie?

Professor Platane: (ignorant) Well then,welcome to the Kalos Region, Jing.

Elena: (thinking) (flabbergasted) He actually bought that lie!? (impressed) Man, Jing's good.

Platane: (calling out to someone) Sophie, bring the Pokémon here. We have a new trainer starting his journey.

Me: (still lying) Elena is also starting her journey as well. (looks at Elena) Isn't that right, Elena? You said you wanted to challenge the gyms and earn Gym Badges, and you even wanted to compete in the tournament as well, right? You see, Elena's from Tobari City, which is in the Shin'ō Region. This is also her first time starting her journey as well.

Elena: (hesitating) Um...(lying) Yeah. That's right, I'm hoping to start my journey here instead of the Shin'ō Region.

Platane: (calls out to Sophie) Make that two.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

There was this woman who had come back with three Pokémon,including some Poké Balls, and two weird devices that we believe were the Pokédexes of the Kalos Region. They were red,card-shaped,black curved lines,there was a medium-sized Poké Ball shape in the center and its center was light blue including the lines connected to the center.

The three Pokémon jumped off of the cart and landed onto the ground.

Platane: (introduces the left Pokémon) This is Fokko, a Fire-type.

Fokko looked like a quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It was covered in pale yellow fur that was longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears, and it had a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks. It had large, dark orange eyes and a pointed black nose. It had small paws with no visible toes, and had slim legs. Its tail was fluffy with a dark orange tip.

Fokko (male): (lazy) (laying on the carpet) (sighs out some fire) **Hey there. Being out here instead of just relaxing out there is such a bore.**

Platane: (introduces) This is Harimaron, a Grass-type.

Harimaron looked like a biped, mammalian Pokémon. The front of Harimaron was brown with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There was a tough,green shell covering its back, which extended from its head to halfway down its tail. There was a small,off-center hole in the on the back of its head, almost looked like a shell. Around its face, the shell had four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. It had brown,oval eyes;a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms only had three fingers, while its feet had two long claws. Also, part of its tail was red.

Harimaron (female): (cheerful) **Hello there!**

Platane: And this is Keromatsu, a Water-type.

Keromatsu looked like a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. The front of it was covered in pale blue skin with white front paws. There was a single, dark blue stripe going down the center of its head to its nose. It had large eyes with yellow sclera,black irises, and white pupils. A cape of white bubbles covered its back is covered in a cape of white bubbles (confusing huh?), and it had two small bubbles on its nose. Its hind feet had two toes, while its forefeet had three.

Keromatsu (female): (scared) **U-um...hello.**

Platane: So, which one of you would like to go first?

Me: Well...I am a little familiar with these Pokémon because I heard about them while I was heading here. So, I should go first and see how the Pokémon will act. (approaches the Pokémon)

Then,suddenly, the Pokémon (except Fokko because he wasn't looking and he didn't even care) were scared and were backing up away from me.

Me: I knew it. (fetal position while my back was facing everyone) I knew they were scared of my presence once I approached them. (telling the truth) This always happened to me every time. Only a few Pokémon would ever approach me and would not be scared of me. All I wanted to do was start my first journey here in the Kalos region, was that too much to ask?

It's true. After getting near some Pokémon that were from the Kalos region, they were backing away from me or ran away scared when I would approach them. Nobody knew why this was happening.

Fokko: (glances) **I can't believe I'm about to do this. But...**(sighs out some fire)** I'm going to regret this later.** (gets up)

I then felt a paw touching my back. I got out of my fetal position and turned to see Fokko next to me.

Fokko: **Hey there. This is such a bore, but...I want to be your Starter Pokémon for your journey.**

Me: (pretends) What the...?

Platane: I think what Fokko is saying is that he wants to come along with you on your journey.

Me: (smiling) (gets up) Is that true, Fokko?

Fokko: (nods) **Of course it is.**

Me: (smiles) Great. (walks over to the Professor)

Platane: (hands me Fokko's Poké Ball) Here's Fokko's Poké Ball. And here's some Poké Balls (hands me 5 empty Poké Balls). Including the Kalos Pokémon Zukan. (hands me a Pokémon Zukan)

A Pokédex is called a Pokémon Zukan in Satoshi's world. We figured that the names of the objects,some of the Pokémon,and the people in Satoshi's are the Japanese version of the names of the objects,some of the Pokémon,and the people in Ash's world. That's one of the many things we've noticed as a difference between Ash's world and Satoshi's world.

Platane: (talking to Elena) Now it's your turn to choose which one you want to pick, Elena.

Elena: (disappointed) Jing, I wanted to pick Fokko.

Me: (apologizes) I'm so sorry, Elena. Maybe they have another one.

Platane: In fact, we do have another Fokko. (talking to Sophie) Sophie, can you please bring another Fokko here?

Sophie: I'll go get her, Professor. (walks away)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Elena was smiling as she had a female Fokko in her arms.

Platane: (hands Elena Fokko's Poké Ball) Here's Fokko's Poké Ball. (hands her the Poké Balls and the Kalos Pokémon Zukan) And here's your Poké Balls and your Kalos Pokémon Zukan.

Elena: (accepts them) Thanks.

We left and went outside. We then introduced our teammates to my Fokko and Elena's Fokko. They (except Derpy and Jack) were surprised to hear that Elena was going to be participating in Gym Battles all because of me. Both Poké Balls opened and out came both Shocky and Eevee who landed on the ground.

Shocky: (stretches) **Man,Jing, being cramped in that ball doesn't feel good.**

Eevee: **I know how you feel, Shocky.**

Fokko (mine): **Who are these two?**

Me: Oh,(points at Eevee) that's Eevee, he was my Starter Pokémon from Kanto. (points at Shocky) That's Shocky, he was the very first Pokémon that I caught in Kanto.

Shocky: (waves at Fokko) **Hi ya, there. What's your name?**

Fokko: (yawns out some fire)** Fokko.**

Eevee: (smiles) **And I'm Eevee.**

Fokko: **Nice to meet you as well.**

Me: So you won't mind working with them during our journey?

Fokko: (doesn't care) **Sure,I don't mind it at all, or anything.**

Elena: (talking to me) Shouldn't we be heading to the Pokémon Center to sign up for the League?

Me: Oh yeah. (runs) We'll be back in a few minutes! Wait for us at the gate!

Shocky: **We'll be right back before you know we're missing!**

Eevee: (laughs) **Yeah!**

Elena: (runs after me) Wait up!

Koyuki: (runs after us) Mother, I'm coming too!

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

While we were running to the Pokémon Center,I had hacked into the citizen database of the Kantō and Shin'ō Region. I had placed myself as a citizen of the Kantō Region,and Elena as a citizen of the Shin'ō Region. We were now in front of a large and wide building with a picture of a Poké Ball above the door, meaning that it was the Pokémon Center.

Me: Let's get signed up quickly and then we'll have a party since we're going to be celebrating me and you entering the Kalos League.

Elena: (grins) Which means that I'll have to prepare food for the party then.

Me: (runs inside) Come on, let's go!

When we went inside, we were surprised. The Pokémon Center looked much different from the Pokémon Centers that we normally see. It looked much bigger and better. We then continued walking until we were at the front desk where a Nurse Joy was at.

Nurse Joy: (bows) (talking to us) Good morning.

Me,Elena,and Ruby: (talking to Nurse Joy) Good morning, Nurse Joy!

Fokko: (walks by my side) **Whatever.**

Koyuki,Shocky,and Eevee were hiding because it would seem suspicious that we had more than one Pokémon.

Nurse Joy: Here, Pokémon and Trainers can both recover their strength.

Elena: (talking to Nurse Joy) We're here to compete in the Kalos League.

Nurse Joy: (nods) I understand. Please place (gestures to the screen) your Pokémon Zukan here.

Me: (smiles) (talking to Elena) Ladies first.

Elena: (smiles) (giggles) Why thank you, Jing. (places her Pokémon Zukan on the screen)

A picture of Elena (back when we were traveling) appeared on the screen, including some information.

Computer: Tobari City's Elena Koshi. Registration for the Kalos League complete. (what it's saying as well) Current Badge Number: Zero. I wish you good luck.

Elena: (takes her Pokémon Zukan off of the screen) (winks) Your turn, Jing.

Me: (nods) Of course. (places my Pokémon Zukan on the screen)

A picture of me (from back in the Unova Region) including some information appeared on the screen.

Computer: Tokiwa City's Jing D. Deverde. Registration for the Kalos League complete. Current Badge Number: Zero. I wish you good luck.

Me: (grins) (takes my Pokémon Zukan off of the screen) It looks like we're both ready. (talking to Fokko) Right, Fokko?

Fokko: (sighs) **Yeah...**(thinking) **Well, it looks like I'm going have to start acting serious and stop lazying around.**

Nurse Joy: To finish the registration, we present to you (gestures to the left) your very own badge case.

There was a Wigglytuff wearing a Pokémon Center Pokémon Nurse outfit walking towards us. It was carrying two badge cases.

Pukurin: (walking towards us) **Hi there!**

Me: A Pukurin.

Nurse Joy: In the Kalos Region, Pukurin is our assistant.

Me: (smiles) Wow,thanks,Pukurin. (grabs a Badge Case)

Elena: (walks over to Pukurin) (smiles) Yeah, thanks. (grabs her Badge Case)

Pukurin: **You're welcome.**

Nurse Joy: (bows) Well, that's the end of the process. Both of you do your best and don't give up!

Elena: (grins) Oh we won't give up. Not now, not ever! (turns to me) Isn't that right, Jing?

Me: (grins as well) Of course it is, Elena.

Ruby: (smiles) (turns and talks to Fokko) **Let's us both do our best and help our Trainers out. Okay?**

Fokko: (sighs) **Fine.**

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Me: Let's run on the rooftops.

Elena: But Jing (interrupted), shouldn't we be meeting up with everyone at the entrance?

Me: Don't worry, we're going to do some sightseeing first and then we'll meet up with them..

I jumped high in the air and landed on the roof. Shocky,Eevee,and Koyuki were on the same roof as well. Then, Elena landed behind me.

Me: (runs) Come on!

Shocky and Eevee jumped on my shoulders while I was running. Fokko was holding on while he was in my arms.

Koyuki: (sighs) (turns to Elena) Mother? (sees Elena gone) (turns) Mother?

Elena: (running) (calls out) Come on, Koyuki!

Koyuki: (grins) Coming mother! (runs as well)

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

I turned and saw two interesting Pokémon flying in the air in a circle. It was a pink Bird-like Pokémon with a white beak that takes up most of their face,orange eyes with long lashes that lay near the beak,large,curly tuft of feathers on top of their head,as well as 2 small,pink wings,and curled up light purple feet.

Me: (stops) (takes out my Pokémon Zukan) Who's that Pokémon?

Pokémon Zukan: (female voice) Shushupu! The Perfume Pokémon. Shushupu emits a scent that enraptures those who smell it. This fragrance changes depending on what it has eaten.

Me: (surprised) A Fairy-type, eh? So there's a new type of Pokémon? And it can fly as well. (gets an idea) (reaches into my bag) Aha!(takes out half of a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich) (whistles) Hey,you there,Shushupu!

The Shushupu stopped flying in circles and looked at me. I pointed my Pokémon Zukan at them. I decided to get a Female one, which is the Shushupu on the left.

Me: (points to the Shushupu on the left) You,I've got a sandwich for you, (smiles) want one?

Shocky: **It's really delicious!**

Eevee: (agrees with Shocky) (grins) **Of course it is.**

The Shushupu on the left became interested and flew on over to us. When it got near us, it looked at us.

Me: (still smiling) (holds the sandwich out to it) Come on, I want you to have it. Just try it.

The Shushupu looked at us for a few more seconds before flying over to my sandwich and took a bite out of it.

Me: (still smiling) It's good, right?

Shushupu #1: (enjoying the sandwich) **It's good!**

Shushupu #1 ate the rest of the sandwich.

Me: Shushupu, I want you to become one of my Pokémon. (smiling) Please? You can have some of these sandwiches while you're traveling with me. You're an interesting Pokémon that I've never seen before. So, will you?

Shushupu #1: (thinking about it)**...**(flies onto my head) **Alright, I'll let you become my trainer. Traveling with you might be fun!** (turns to the other Shushupu #2) **I'm going with this guy, so we might me up with each other again. See you soon, my friend.**

Shushupu #2: (talking to Shushupu #1) **Okay, see you soon.** (flies away)

Me: (takes out a Poké Ball) (talking to Shushupu #1) Here you go, Shushupu. It's your Poké Ball.

Shushupu #1 flew off of my head and was flying right next to the Poké Ball.

Shushupu #1: **I hope we have fun during your journey.** (taps the button on the middle of the Poké Ball)

Shushupu #1 was turned into a red beam of energy and was sucked inside the Poké Ball. After a few shakes and a click, Shushupu #1 was caught.

Me: (smiles) Shushupu, I've caught you!

Shocky: (happy) (cheers) **All right!**

Eevee: (happy) (cheers) **We got a new friend!**

Me: (talking to the Poké Ball) Thanks, Shushupu. I promise to take good care of you.

The Poké Ball shook up and down only once.

Elena: (smiles) That's great, Jing. (impressed) You've caught yourself a new Pokémon in just one day. Impressive.

Lily (in Pokémon form): (comes out of her Poké Ball) **Yay, yay! Daddy did it! Great job, daddy!**

Me: (blushing) Yeah. (picks up Fokko and runs) Come on, let's go meet up with everyone!

Shocky and Eevee jumped on my shoulders again and Elena and Koyuki were chasing after us.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We had met up with everyone at the entrance to the forest.

Me: (runs) Let's quickly head into the forest.

They went ran after us and went into the forest. Once we were at a few feet from the city, we stopped and checked to see if anyone was around or passing by. After a few seconds,we knew that there was no one around, meaning it was safe. I brought out (I reached in with my left hand while Fokko was in my right) the orb of aura that contained the TARDIS and brought the TARDIS back to its original size.

Fokko: **A police box?**

Eevee: **What do we need a police box for anyway?**

Me: (takes out my key) Just wait for it. (unlocks the door) Let's go in, everyone.

We (including Koyuki; Elena introduced Fokko to Koyuki) all walked (I was carrying Shocky,Fokko,and Eevee) inside the TARDIS and closed the door.

3...2...1...

Shocky,Eevee (they've never seen it before),Fokko (mine),and Ruby (Elena's Fokko): (flabbergasted) (yells) **It's bigger on the inside!?**

Koyuki was also shocked as well, but she kept hidden on the inside.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We were in the console room discussing about something that I wanted to bring up.

Me: I think we should wait for Satoshi to come to the Kalos Region tomorrow. Besides, (smiles) we should travel with him instead of missing out of some of his adventures. He is our friend, right?

Shinobu: (nods) Of course he is.

Gash: He's our friend no matter what.

Inuyasha: Even though he's a clueless,idiotic,knuckleheaded (this is what Inuyasha slightly thinks of Ash; also,in some stories,Ash has either one,two,or all three of these qualities) guy, he's still our friend.

Everyone else had agreeing comments.

Me: So,all who agree, say aye.

Everyone: (agrees) (cheers) Aye!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong: (at the podium) As you all know, I only have these meetings if what I'm saying is serious business. Well, it is! There's an evil organization within the Kalos Region that the people of the Kalos Region don't know about. We don't know what they're true goal is,but we believe that their true goal,unlike any other evil organization is to take over the world! We must show them that Team Sky doesn't like it when another evil organization tries to take over the world! Are you with me?!

The members of Team Sky cheered loudly.

Jong: (nods) Good. Knowing Jessie,James,and Meowth,or should we call them Musashi,Kojirō,and Nyarth, must've listened in on Satoshi's conversation,and when they heard that he was heading to Kalos, they decided to go there as well but before Satoshi did. Musashi,Kojirō,and Nyarth's appearance will help bring out the organization out of hiding. These are the trainers that are powerful and will be competing in the Gym Battles. They are people you have heard about. (presses button)

My,Elena,Paul (leader of Team Dark),Tre,Sari,Jigon (unknown reason),and Zoey's (as in Zoey Sapler the Zorua) pictures showed up on the screen.

Jong: I will be also competing in the Kalos Region's tournament as well. I have to make sure everything doesn't go wrong in this world. The people of this world's memories about all the teams and what we did, their memories were erased of all the events. It's like the things that everyone did never happened. So, we can't have too many people go to the Kalos Region because we may attract attention. So, we need about 5 of they Gym Leader's of Team Sky plus a few of our scientists and grunts to volunteer and go to the Kalos Region. Just remember, we don't know when the portal will open, but dad said that it'll open up in a few months. While you're in the Kalos Region, catch some Pokémon that have a type that you're good at and train with it,create new techniques,and level up all of your Pokémon. Everyone's dismissed.

* * *

**Back to us**

Me: (talking to Eevee,Shocky,Fokko,and Shushupu) Okay guys, we'll be doing some intense training, so try to keep up.

Elena: (talking to Ruby) You too, Ruby.

Me: Ready?

They nodded.

Me: And begin.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Everyone was sleeping in their own rooms (Derpy was sleeping in the Derpy Room). I was sleeping in the Console Room with Shocky,Eevee (I had introduced them to Fokko after I told him everything, he took it quite well),Fokko,Shushupu,the Opal Crab (who was sleeping on her own bed that we made for her back then),Lily,and Ananta (I placed a cover on her). Fokko and Shushupu had bandages (with some healing medicine spread underneath the bandages) covering certain parts of their bodies.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Satoshi (with Pikachu on his shoulder) was running into the airport terminal, wanting to find Pansy after he and Pikachu saw an incredible Pokémon.

Satoshi: (running) (excited) (talking to Erikiteru) Erikiteru, we just saw something really cool! (crouches down to Erikiteru) Where is Pansy-san?

Erikiteru: **She's over there at the telephone.**

Satoshi turned and saw Pansy was at the telephone. Pansy looked sad while she hanged up the phone.

Satoshi: (runs over to Pansy) (calls out) Pansy-san!

Pansy: (confused) (talking to Satoshi) What's going on? You're in a rush!

Satoshi: (still excited) (explains) We just saw a Pokémon we've never met before! It looked really cool when it jumped, almost like it was flying!

Pikachu: (agrees) **Yeah, it looked so awesome!**

Pansy: (smiling) (bends down a little) That's one of many new Pokémon for you to meet!

Satoshi: (agrees) Yeah! It was a good idea to come to the Kalos Region after all. (pumped) We have to win the gym battle!

Pansy: (small sweatdrop) (little hesitant) I was able (stands up and crosses her arms) to contact my sister, (turns her head to the side) but she said she's currently away from the Gym...

Satoshi: (shocked) Away?! When are they coming back?!

Pansy: (has no clue) I'm not quite sure when she'll be back.

Satoshi: (still shocked) Really...

Pikachu: (shocked as well) **That can't be!**

Pansy: (puts her hands together and bows) (apologizes) I'm so sorry, I know you were waiting for such a long time!

Satoshi: (disappointed) Oh man! (frustrated) I want to battle~! (jumps around)

* * *

**Meanwhile**

We were a few feet from the Miare City Gym which is also known as the Prism Tower. We were at one of the trees, waiting for Satoshi and Pikachu to appear. Fokko and Shushupu had their bandages off after the pain that they were feeling was gone.

Shinobu: (looking at her map) Knowing Satoshi, he'll probably come to this place since it is the Miare City Gym.

Shinobu's Gourmet Cells allows her to create a digital map of her entire surroundings (like a whole town,city,etc.) in mid-air (this power can only be used once every 24 hours). Shinobu was wearing a pink ninja outfit that was a little white,some geta on her feet (Japanese wooden shoes that are kind of like flip-flops),the Poké Gauntlet,her ninja headband (still wears it as always),neck length hair (she cuts it a little if it's too long like those other times),and a hood on the back of her ninja outfit (so she could hide her face when she's going to do ninja stuff) with a metal headband on the front with a face on it just like Shinobu's headband.

Rice: So all we have to do is wait for Satoshi to show up and then we'll introduce ourselves and everyone will be happy.

Rice was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with the words "Mister Popular" (a Poké Ball dotted the "i"),white scarf with red stripes,black jeans,the Poké Gauntlet,black shoes,a baseball cap,and some shades.

Shinobu: Except this Gym has a rule. Trainers need 4 Gym badges to challenge the Gym Leader.

Bull (himself): (eating some candy) Satoshi is gonna be disappointed once he finds out about the Gym's rule.

Bull was wearing a camouflaged shirt and pants,a small bag to hold some Pop Green Seeds (in case of emergencies),some blue goggles on his forehead,"BEETLE" (Bombarding Elemental's Energies Towards Lethal Enemies) on his back (it's a black metal slingshot with hidden powers inside),the Poké Gauntlet,and a small jar next to his bag (it's where the Elemental Sprites live in; it may look like a small jar but on the inside, it's really big and there are towns and cities inside of it full of Elemental Sprites).

Elena: (huffs) I know I am too.

Elena was wearing a short white one piece dress,the Poké Gauntlet,white shoes,and a white lotus (made from an aura crystal) in her hair.

Ruby: (tries to cheer Elena up) (rubs up against Elena's leg) **Don't feel sad, Elena.** (smiling) **Maybe we can challenge the Gym Leader after we get 4 Gym Badges!**

Elena: (pats Ruby's head) You're right, Ruby. We'll battle the Gym Leader once we have 4 Gym Badges.

Koyuki: But doesn't that mean we'll be challenging the same Gym Leaders as Satoshi?

Me: (has Lily the Pansage in my arms) No, it's the Gym Leader Assistants. They're 8 powerful Assistants, each one working for a Gym Leader. The seven of them are working together as a team and are known as "Team Assist". They've each gotten stronger, and their appearance has changed as well. (Lily was hanging on my leg)

I was wearing my Zoot suit and the hat that goes well with it,Discorded Whooves's black bow tie (I've been wearing it all day since it holds so much memories of us traveling with the Doctor),the Poké Gauntlet,some black shoes,and a fragrant flower that looks like a daisy.

Koyuki: You said there were 8, but you only talked about 7 of them. Where's the eighth?

Me: The eighth Assistant to the last Gym Leader Ash will face,is my brother,who you all know calls himself,"The Human Master" (he couldn't call himself the 2nd Master since it would sound lame), Jong. Which means that obtaining the Gym Badge will be even harder.

Shocky: (nods) (agrees) **You're right about that since we were Ash's students back then.**

Shocky had a blue scarf with thunderbolts on it around his neck.

Me: (smiling) Man, just thinking about that is making me feel excited!

Shushupu (hasty nature): (flying around my head) **Well,then let's go,go,go!**

Shushupu was wearing a pink scarf with pictures of her kind on it.

Me: First we have to wait for Satoshi. (glances) There he comes!

Satoshi was running towards the Prism Tower while Pikachu was hanging on his shoulder. Satoshi then stopped a few feet from the Prism Tower. Both him and Pikachu looked at the Prism Tower excited.

Satoshi: (excited) There it is! Miare Gym! (pumps his fist)

Pikachu:** So cool!**

Satoshi: The time has come, it's a new beginning!

Pikachu: (agrees) **I can't wait to battle the Gym Leader!**

Me: (smirks) That is just like him. So excited about challenging his first Pokémon Gym. Let's wait for him to come out. Then we'll go and greet him.

Satoshi ran towards the Prism Tower excited and determined.

* * *

**Few Seconds Later **

Me: (turns) Did you hear that?

Inuyasha: (agrees) Yeah, it sounds like screaming.

Inuyasha was wearing a black kimono,had all 4 of his swords strapped to his right side (he can use 4-Sword Style, but only against a super strong opponent),and the Poké Gauntlet.

Satoshi and Pikachu fell out of the middle part of the Poké Ball of the sign. They were plummeting towards the ground.

Shinobu: (shocked) What the?!

Kari: (shocked as well) That's what happens when you don't have 4 Gym Badges!? The Gym Leader is an idiot!

Me: (running towards Satoshi and Pikachu) No time for talking!

There was a blond-haired boy and a little blond-haired girl running towards where Satoshi and Pikachu were falling.

?: (raises up his glasses) Go! (throws his backpack)

An inflating bag came out of the top of the boy's bag and inflated until it was big enough to absorb Satoshi and Pikachu's impact. Satoshi fell on the inflated bag while the little girl caught Pikachu in her arms and then fell on the inflated bag. The blond boy ran over to where Satoshi and the little girl was. After seeing that Satoshi and Pikachu were okay and safe, we stopped running.

Me: (runs) Over here.

We ran over to a place where Satoshi couldn't see us.

Me: (grins) I think I know what to do.

Eevee: (worried) **What are you going to do, Jing?**

Me: (reassures Eevee) Don't worry, I've got a plan.

Shocky: (worried as well) **Will it leave a scar?**

Me: (scoffs) Puh-lease, like that'll ever happen. (walks away) Come on, let's follow them.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We was watching a battle that was going to start between Satoshi and the blonde-haired guy named Citron. The blonde-haired girl was Citron's little sister, Eureka. Knowing Satoshi

Citron: (grins) I look forward to this! Go, Horubii! (throws Poké Ball)

A small,gray, rabbit-like Pokémon appeared. It had large,gray, brown-tipped ears with pinkish fur on the inside. A large,gray head and large eyes with white sclera and black pupils,small pink nose and gray fur that sticks out on the cheeks,along with large white teeth. Its neck was surrounded by brown fur. It also has a gray body with a gray tail and small brown spots on its hind legs,and its front paws are completely gray, while its hind paws are gray with brown toes.

Horubii: (appears) **Hello there.**

Pokémon Zukan (mine): (low volume) Horubii, the Digging Pokémon. Horubii use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night through. (I'll use the X Version Pokédex information for Satoshi's world while I'll use the Y Version Pokédex information for Ash's world)

Shun: (looks over at my Pokémon Zukan) (impressed) What an interesting Pokémon. It's also a Normal-type as well.

Shocky: **Maybe we could get a Normal-type like it to join us.**

Me: Hmm...I'll think about it.

Satoshi: (talking to Pikachu) Let's do this, Pikachu!

Pikachu: (runs onto the battlefield) (cheeks sparking) **Bring it on!**

Eureka: (calls out to Satoshi and Citron) Good luck to the both of you!

Citron: (talking to Satoshi) This is Horubii's first battle, let's relax.

Horubii: (not backing down) **Let's do this!**

Satoshi: Let's go! 100,000 Volts!

Pikachu: **Right, Ash!** (jumps into the air)** 100,000 Volts!**

Citron: (commands) Horubii, dig up sand with your ears!

Horubii: **Too bad your attack won't hit me!** (thrusts his ears into the ground)

Sand appeared out of the ground where Horubii thrusted its ears at. The sand took Pikachu's attack and then there was an explosion consisting of sand and electricity. Pikachu's attack was gone. Both Satoshi and Pikachu were surprised.

Bull (himself): (amazed) Using sand to absorb Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Something like that is only thought of by people who are smart enough to create a tactic like that.

Koyuki: (talking to Elena) I agree with him, mother. That person is no ordinary Pokémon Trainer.

Derpy: (amazed) Cool, this looks like an awesome battle!

Derpy was wearing special glasses that shows what she could see in front of her (her eyes are looking in different directions).

Jack: So why are we just watching? Shouldn't we show ourselves now?

Me: Our sudden appearance will throw Satoshi off of the battle.

Lily: (agrees) Onii-chan is right. We should wait until their battle has finished.

Citron: Now, once again! Dig a hole!

Horubii: (jumps into the air) **It's digging time!** (puts its ears in front) (spins like a drill)

Horubii digged quickly into the ground.

Satoshi: Run Pikachu! Don't let your opponent get you!

Pikachu: **I won't let him get the best of me!**

Pikachu began running and dashing so he could avoid Horubii's attack.

Citron: (grins) (thinking) You may be fast, but it's no use!

Pikachu: **I think I lost him!**

Citron: (calls out to Horubii) Now!

Horubii appeared from under Pikachu, sending Pikachu flying. Horubii then sent Pikachu falling with a slap of its ears. Pikachu then crashed into the ground, but he then landed on his paws as he was about to crash again.

Satoshi: (worried) Are you okay? Pikachu!

Pikachu was straining to stand up, but then after a few seconds he was able to stand.

Pikachu: **Yeah, I'm okay!** (cheeks sparking)

Satoshi: (cheers Pikachu on) That's the spirit!

Pikachu then took a stance, getting ready to attack.

Satoshi: Pikachu, Quick Attack!

A white outline surrounded Pikachu's body. Pikachu then started dashing while a trail of white energy was behind him. Horubii was surprised and was then tackled and sent flying into the air by Pikachu. It then bounced on its left ear,preventing it from crashing into the ground, and flew up into the air a little and then it slid on its feet.

Citron: Double Slap!

Horubii quickly jumped towards Pikachu while its ears were glowing white and began slapping Pikachu with its ears.

Satoshi: (clenching his fists) It's using its ears as hands!

Elena: (amazed) Wow, I've never seen a Pokémon that uses its ears for hands.

Kari: There are Pokémon that uses a part of their body that acts like a hand. For example, Aipom's tail.

Pikachu was then sent flying by Horubii.

Citron: (pushes up his glasses) Amazing, right? This is Horubii's specialty!

Horubii: **You can't beat me.**

Pikachu stopped himself from flying in the air and fell to the ground.

Satoshi: Pikachu! Keep it going! Iron Tail, Pikachu!

Pikachu: **Got it, Ash!** (jumps high into the air) (uses Iron Tail)

Pikachu was heading straight for Horubii.

Eureka: (impressed) Wow, using a Steel-type move?

Citron: Catch him with your ears!

Pikachu aimed his tail down at Horubii, but then Horubii caught Pikachu's Iron Tail with its ears.

Pikachu: (surprised) **What?!**

Both Satoshi and Pikachu were both surprised.

Citron: (grins) That did the trick!

Satoshi: (smiles) We expected Horubii to catch it!

Horubii,Citron,and Eureka were surprised to hear what Satoshi said.

Satoshi: Good work! Electro Ball!

Pikachu formed Electro Ball while Horubii's ears were around his tail. The Electro Ball then exploded, causing Horubii damage. Horubii was sent tumbling on the ground, then it slid on its ears and landed on its feet.

Eureka: (amazed) Awesome! (talking to Citron) Brother, Satoshi is strong.

Citron: (agrees with Eureka) Yeah. (thinking) Not just in battle, either.

The dust cloud cleared while Ash's Pikachu jumped out of it.

Satoshi: Quick Attack!

Citron: You can do it, Horubii!

Me: (senses something) (mutters) Oh no, it's (stresses my words) **those three** again.

Gash: (groans) Don't tell me you mean?

Me: Yup.

As Pikachu was dashing towards Horubii, a cube appeared and created an electric net and was heading for Pikachu. Pikachu screeched to a halt and then jumped backwards and was able to dodge the net. The net landed on the ground. Everyone (except us) was shocked. They then ran over to Ash's Pikachu.

Satoshi: (concerned) Are you okay, Pikachu?

Pikachu: **Yeah, I'm all right!**

Satoshi: (yells at whoever was at the steps) Who are you? What was that just now?

It was three familiar people.

Citron: Dangerous!

Eureka: Who are you?

Musashi: When we're asked this or that...

Kojirō: (continues)...our answer is compassion for the world!

Musashi: When we're asked this or that...

Kojirō: (continues)...our answer is compassion for the world!

Musashi: To protect the world from devastation...

Kojirō: ...to keep the peace within our nation!

Musashi: To denounce the evils of truth and love...

Kojirō: We're the lovely, charmy villains! (throws his rose)

Musashi: (poses) Musashi!

Kojirō: (poses) Kojirō!

Musashi: (poses again) The Rocket Gang duo soars through the galaxy!

Kojirō: (poses again) A white whole, a white tomorrow awaits!

Nyarth: Or something like that!

Sonans: (agrees) **That's right!** (salutes)

Satoshi: Rocket Gang?! Here?

Eureka: (talking to Satoshi) Satoshi, do you know them?

Citron: (amazed) That Nyarth was speaking! (about to run over to the Rocket Gang) That's incredible!

Satoshi stopped Citron by grabbing his shoulder.

Satoshi: (explains) Wait. These people are bad, they've always been after Pikachu!

Kojirō: Oh, but you misunderstand!

Musashi: The Rocket Gang's purpose is not only for that Pikachu.

Kojirō: This Region boasts powerful and interesting Pokémon, too! We intend on getting them, as well.

Musashi: But of course, (points at Ash's Pikachu) Pika-chan is first.

Kojirō: You're witnessing the beginning of our conquest for the Kalos Region!

Sonans: (salutes) (agrees) **That's right!**

Nyarth: Let's seize the opportunity and get 'em both!

Horubii: (shocked) **What?!**

Pikachu: (runs up) (spreads out his arms) **No way you're getting us!**

Shinobu: (confused) Now, Jing?

Me: Wait for it...

Satoshi: (walks up) (serious) Like I'd let you do that!

Citron: (pushes up his glasses) (angry) (serious) If you're here to steal people's Pokémon, (looks up at the Rocket Gang) then I won't let you pass!

Eureka: (agrees) (talking to the Rocket Gang) That's right! You guys are no good!

Musashi,Kojirō,and Nyarth: Rocket Gang-sama!

Satoshi: Let's go, Pikachu! 100,000 Volts!

Pikachu: **Take this!** (uses 100,000 Volts)

Musashi: (commands) **Now, Sonans!**

Sonans jumped in front of the 100,000 Volts and used Mirror Coat,sending the attack right back at Pikachu, double the power.

Me: Shocky,Eevee! (runs)

Shocky: (runs) **Let's help them out!**

Eevee: (runs as well) **You don't have to tell me twice!**

Me: (stops at the ledge) Dark Mirror!

Shocky: (emitting black electricity from his cheeks) **Eevee, you remember how to do this?!**

Eevee: (emitting dark energy)** Of course I do! In fact, I'm doing it now!**

Shocky's black electricity combined with Eevee's dark energy, creating a circular black mirror. It went in front of Pikachu and took the attack. The mirror was absorbing the reflected 100,000 Volts. Everyone,including Pikachu, was confused. Eevee and Shocky landed next to Ash's Pikachu.

Eevee: (grins) **Recognize us, Pikachu? We've saved your butt lots of times with our special moves. **

Shocky: (grins) **That's because we've saved his butt more than once, Eevee.**

Eevee: **I know that, Shocky!**

Pikachu: **Shocky...?** **(shocked) It can't be...**(looks at their foreheads) (shocked and happy) **Shocky,Eevee, is that you guys?!**

Shocky: (grins) **In the flesh. **

Satoshi: (confused) Wait, are those two...? (turns to the right) (joyful) Jing!

Everyone turned towards me.

Me: Satoshi, it's been far too long since we've last seen each other. (turns) Guys, you can come out now.

Everyone appeared from their hiding spots and stood next to me.

Satoshi: Guys, you're all here!

Me: Satoshi, this is no time to talk. We have a battle against the Rocket Gang.

Satoshi: (agrees) Yeah, you're right! Pikachu, Electro Ball!

Pikachu: (jumps into the air) **Try and reflect this! **(uses Electro Ball)

Citron: We'll cover you! Horubii, Mud Shot!

Horubii: (jumps into the air as well) **Get ready to lose, Rocket Gang! **(uses Mud Shot)

Musashi: Go, Sonans!

Sonans: (jumps into the air) **Right!**

Sonans dodged Horubii's Mud Shot and then he used Mirror Coat.

Citron: (shocked and impressed) Amazing speed!

Pikachu's Electro Ball made contact with Sonans,and was reflected back at him, bigger than before and double the power.

Satoshi: (shocked and worried) That's not good!

Right before I could call out an attack, a Pokémon jumped out of the tree and took the attack for Pikachu. There was an explosion, and both the mysterious Pokémon and Pikachu got caught in it. A Keromatsu came out of the explosion and landed on the ground, holding Pikachu.

Satoshi: (runs toward Keromatsu and Pikachu) Pikachu! Are you okay? (Pikachu jumped out of Keromatsu's arms) Pikachu.

Pikachu: (talking to Satoshi) **Yeah,I'm okay,** (talking about Keromatsu)** thanks to him.**

Musashi: (confused) Huh?

Kojirō: (confused) What Pokémon...?

Keromatsu turned at the Rocket Gang, looking angry.

Citron: (running towards Satoshi,Pikachu,and Keromatsu) A Keromatsu!

Satoshi: (confused) A Keromatsu?

Citron: (explains) It's a Kalos Region beginner's Pokémon. It's a Water-type, and it just took a reflected Electro Ball.

Pokémon Zukan (Elena's; I told her to use hers): Keromatsu! The Bubble Frog Pokémon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.

Keromatsu was straining while his body was emitting electricity.

Satoshi: (concerned) Are you okay, Keromatsu? Where's your trainer? (looks around)

Me: (thinking) (knows) I see. No wonder it's still standing even after it took that reflected Electro Ball.

Keromatsu hopped towards the Rocket Gang.

Eureka: Could it be...

Keromatsu: **You'll pay for trying to steal someone else's Pokémon!**

Musashi: (confused) What is it? That one.

Satoshi: (understands) It wants to lend us a hand?

Keromatsu: **I won't forgive you bad people!**

Nyarth: (translates) It says, "I won't forgive you bad people"!

Satoshi: (runs over to Keromatsu) Keromatsu, it's impossible with that damage...

The bubbles around Keromatsu's neck grew big. Keromatsu then jumped high into the air.

Satoshi: (calls out) Keromatsu!

Keromatsu grabbed some white,puffy bubbles and flung them at Team Rocket.

Eureka: (impressed) Keromatsu jumped high!

Musashi: Yes, yes! (points at the bubbles) (talking to Sonans) Bounce up there, too!

Sonans: (jumps into the air) **Right!** (uses Mirror Coat)

Instead of being reflected right back at Keromatsu, the bubbles was sticking to Sonans. Sonans fell to the ground while the rest of the bubbles hit the Rocket Gang, sticking to them as well. The Rocket Gang were trying to get the stuff off of them.

Musashi: (surprised) (tries to remove the stuff of her) What the?!

Nyarth: (tries to remove the stuff off of his head) It's stuck on!

Satoshi: (confused) It didn't reflect?

Citron: (understands) I see! Keromatsu's attack was not a technique Sonans could reflect!

Satoshi: (runs up next to Keromatsu) (talking to Keromatsu) Not bad at all, Keromatsu! We'll back you up! (talking to Pikachu) Pikachu!

Pikachu: (cheeks spark) **That's right, Satoshi! **

Citron: (runs up next to Satoshi) We will as well!

Horubii: (hops right in front) **Right!**

Eureka: (runs up next to Satoshi) Don't forget about me!

Me: (runs up next to Citron) Us too as well.

Eevee: (runs up next to Pikachu) **We're not going to let them escape.**

Shocky: (runs up next to Eevee) (grins) **We're going to send them blasting off again just like before. **

Citron: (pushes up his glasses) (commands) Horubii! Dig!

Horubii: **Got it, Citron!** (jumps into the air and spins like a drill)

Horubii drilled into the ground. The ground underneath the Rocket Gang crumbled,then there was a column of dust, and the Rocket Gang was sent flying into the air.

Eureka: (cheers) Yes!

Citron: (talking to Horubii) Good job, Horubii!

Satoshi: It's not over! (talking to Pikachu) Pikachu, 100,000 Volts!

Me: Shocky, Dark Spark! Eevee, Shadow Ball!

Pikachu,Keromatsu,Shocky,and Eevee jumped into the air. Pikachu used 100,000 Volt,Keromatsu used Water Pulse,Shocky used Dark Spark (we took training from the Ash from fujin of shadows fic, "Secrets"),and Eevee used Shadow Ball. They launched their attacks at the Rocket Gang, which then caused an explosion once the attacks made their mark on the Rocket Gang.

The Rocket Gang: (sent blasting off) (yells) This feels _bad~!_

Sonans: (agrees) **That's right! **

Team Rocket was far and out of sight.

Eureka: (impressed and amazed) Wow! Such great power!

Satoshi: (talking to us) Thank you, everyone.

Citron: (talking to Horubii) (pets Horubii on the head) Well done, Horubii!

Horubii: **You're welcome, Citron. **

Me: (talking to Shocky and Eevee) Awesome as always, guys.

Shocky: (agrees with me) **If you look in the dictionary and look at the word** **awesome, there would be a picture of us right next to it. **

Eevee: (agrees with Shocky) **Mm-hmm, of course we are. **

We looked up and saw Keromatsu fall to the ground.

Satoshi: (worried) (runs over to Keromatsu) Keromatsu, are you alright? (picks up Keromatsu)

Citron: He needs care, quickly!

Satoshi: (looks up at Citron) Where's the Pokémon Center?

Citron: Er, from here…um…

Eureka: (offers an idea) It'll be faster than a Pokémon Center if we go to the Professor's Laboratory!

Satoshi: (confused) Laboratory?

Citron: It's Professor Platane's Labratory! He's certainly familiar with Keromatsu! (turns to Horubii) (holds out Horubii's Poké Ball) Horubii, return please! (returns Horubii) (talks to Horubii's Poké Ball) You played a huge role there, thanks.

Horubii's Poké Ball moved up and down only once.

Eureka: (talking to Satoshi) (points) Satoshi, this way! (runs)

Satoshi: (following Eureka while holding Keromatsu) Thank you, Eureka!

We followed after Eureka and Satoshi.

Satoshi: (talking to Keromatsu) Hang in there, Keromatsu. You'll get help soon!

Me: (runs next to Satoshi) Satoshi, we're coming too! Don't think you could leave us behind! Besides, that Keromatsu's health is more important than a journey!

Satoshi: (agrees) Yeah, you're right about that.

* * *

**My Pokémon** (the others are Moemon) (current,not the ones from my other stories since their based on the past since this chapter happened way after those chapters)**:**

Eevee (Male)

Shocky/Pikachu (Male)

Mew (caught her in the same Pokémon world Jong caught Mewtwo in;I don't want to talk about how I captured her; no, I did not use a Master Ball) (Female)

Mesprit (Female)

Lucario (Male)

Lily/Pansage (Female)

Angel/Audino (Female)

Shadow/Purrloin (Female)

Athena/Cobalion (Female)

Catie/? (Female)

? (present from Jong back when we were in the next world after our adventure with Discorded Whooves) (Male)

Munchlax (Male) (caught in the same world after our adventure with Discorded Whooves)

Fennekin (Male) (**Moves:** Scratch,Bite,Tackle,and Ember)

Spritzee (Female) (**Moves:** Fairy Wind,Sweet Kiss,Sweet Scent,and Echoed Voice)

* * *

**Elena's Pokémon:**

Koyuki/Lucario (Female) (Shiny)

Pluvia/Milotic (Female) (Shiny)

Salamance (Female)

Ruby/Fennekin (Female) (**Moves:** Scratch,Bite,Tackle,and Ember)

* * *

**The pony that represents the heart of our TARDIS:**

**My TARDIS:** Ananta

**Jong's TARDIS:** Carol (a ponified (means pony version)) version of the Companion Cube)**/**Jong found her in a poniverse where there are ponies that are the ponified version of something. Donna (a ponified version of the Skii Region's Game System,the Dodecon)**/**Jong was playing a game with the Pizza Pony and the Coke Pony (go to knowyourmeme and then look for the Ponify images) when all of a sudden, there was a flash of light and in the Dodecon's place was Donna.

**Tre's TARDIS:** ?

**Sari's TARDIS:** ?

* * *

**Dodecon:** A rainbow-colored,Dodecahedron shaped Game System. The game disks are small,blue,and cube shaped (it was the only way it could fit).

**Donna:** A rainbow-colored mare with a short rainbow-colored mane and tail, and the Dodecon as her Cutie Mark. She's sassy and is a hard worker.

* * *

**Skii Region and Cyphor Region's Pokémon: **(I can't think of any good names)

Bunnet: The Ballet Dancing Bunny Pokémon

Hummutec: The Aztec Humming Bird Pokémon

Monketec: The Aztec Monkey Pokémon

* * *

**Thomas's ****Pokémon:**

Alakazam

Gengar

Tyranitar

Articuno

Moltres

Zapdos

Kangaskhan (with a baby)

**Thomas's Digimon: (Crest of Brilliance)**

Wizardmon

Gatomon X (a Gatomon that carries the X-Antibody)

**Juliet's Pokémon:**

Vulpix (Female) (Gentle): Flamethrower,Overheat,Fire Blast,and Hyper Beam

Buneary (Male) (Careful): Rock Smash,Protect,Shadow Ball,and Quick Attack

Gardevoir (Female) (Quiet): Confusion,Teleport,Double Team,and Heal Pulse

Wartortle (Female) (Naughty): Hydro Pump,Iron Tail,Surf,and Mega Punch

**Juliet's ****Digimon:**

?

**Midnight's ****Pokémon:**

Pikachu

Serperior

Pignite

Samurott

Unfezant

Charizard

Absol

Abomasnow

Banette

**Midnight's** **Digimon: (Crest of Friendship became known as the Crest of Betrayal)**

BlackGatomon (first Digimon partner)

Ranamon (saved her life)

Harpymon (remember that episode when the D-Reaper took control of Jeri and created a fake or something like that?; this is her)

* * *

**Next:** Arriving in Professor Platane's Laboratory again! Learning about Mega Evolution! Garchomp goes on a rampage!

* * *

I need new ideas for Pokémon. I need thee Pokémon names,their abilities,description,the 4 moves that they use,etc. If your Pokémon sounds good, I'll put it in a Future Pokémon chapter.


	2. Professor Platane's Laboratory again!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any show, not even Pokémon. Just the teams,teammates,and other stuff. Elena belongs to fujin of shadows,Athena belongs to Espeon of Shadows,and Lily belongs to me. I have created many OCs, so their mine and they belong to me.

Sorry that it took me so long to update. I had been busy with school,homework,and other things.

**Note #1:** My teammates left a lot of their Pokémon with my dad. Shinobu is the only one to bring two, while I only brought more than 6 (once I come to my dad's laboratory/mobile house, it's hard to decide which Pokémon I want to bring along).

**Note #2:** Professor Sycamore's/Platane's Garchomp/Gaburias is a female, not a male. Look it up on Bulbapedia. The whole "he" thing was all an error.

**Note #3:** 11/27/13. I had to go to the hospital to have oral surgery. They pulled out 6 of my teeth. The wounds are still trying to close up.

**Note #4:** Because of my surgery, I decided to hold off Chapter 3 until the wounds where my teeth used to be have closed up.

* * *

**X Arc-Chapter 2:** Professor Platane's Laboratory again! Learning about Mega Evolution! Garchomp goes on a rampage!

We were heading towards Professor Platane's laboratory while Eureka guiding us (we pretended to not know) as Keromatsu was hurt and needed to get healed.

Eureka: (running) (talking to us) Guys, over here!

Satoshi: (running) Ah! (looks down at Keromatsu) Stick with us, Keromatsu.

We stopped running and turned around, seeing Citron running slowly while looking tired.

Eureka: (talking to Citron) Geez! You're so slow, Brother!

Citron: (running) (tired) I'm aware of that! You guys go ahead, please!

Satoshi: (talking to Citron) I'm sorry, Citron!

Eureka: I keep telling him he's slouchy.

Eevee: (mutters) **Geesh, it's like he can't even run that long. We've only been running for at least a few minutes yet he's tired.**

Shocky: **Don't blame him, Eevee. He may have never run this long before.**

Eevee: **I'm just saying, Shocky.**

Me: (whispers) If the Professor sees you guys, he'll get suspicious. (takes out their Poké Balls) I'll bring you guys out later. Return. (returns Shocky and Eevee to their Poké Balls)

Elena: (running) Koyuki.

Koyuki: It's okay, mother. Just bring me out when you're ready.

Elena: (takes out Koyuki's Poké Ball) (nods) Okay. Koyuki, return. (returns Koyuki to her Poké Ball)

We were running down the street that Professor Platane's Laboratory was on and was approaching his Laboratory.

Eureka: Guys, over here! (points) Platane's Laboratory is right over there!

Satoshi: (wondering) Platane Laboratory?

Eureka: (explains) It's a Pokémon Laboratory.

We went past the gates and headed towards the Laboratory's entrance. Once we opened the doors, we went inside.

Satoshi: (running) (yells) Excuse me! (stops running) (in a hurry) (looks around) Is Professor Platane in?

Shinobu: (yells) It's an emergency!

We heard a yawn and looked to the right. Professor Platane was walking down the hallway, looking tired and looked like he just woke up from his nap.

Satoshi: Are you the Professor?

Professor Platane looked at Keromatsu.

Platane: (worried) (runs over to Satoshi) Keromatsu!

Satoshi: You know this Keromatsu?

Platane: Of course. (calls out to Sophie) Sophie, come! (picks up Keromatsu from Satoshi's arms) (talking to Keromatsu) I was worried sick about you. Your previous trainer contacted us...

Sophie ran over to Professor Platane.

Platane: (hands Keromatsu over to Sophie) I leave it to you.

Pikachu: **I hope he's going to be okay.**

Sophie: (takes Keromatsu) Yes! (runs down the hallway)

Satoshi: (wondering) Is Keromatsu's previous trainer on their way?

Platane: No. They contacted us saying they wanted to let Keromatsu go.

Pikachu: **Why would someone want to let him go?**

The door opened and Citron came inside the Laboratory, tired and panting. He collapsed on his knees in front of us.

Eureka: (talking to Citron) (disappointed) Brother, you're late! (crosses her arms)

Citron: (looks up) (concerned) What of Keromatsu?

We went into a room and looked through the window. Inside the room,Keromatsu was laying on a metal table surrounded by a glass dome, while getting healed by energy that was being emitted by the tubes. Sophie was typing something into the computer.

Satoshi: (worried) Keromatsu...

Gash: I hope he'll be okay.

Platane: (reassures) I wouldn't worry too much.

We turned to Professor Platane.

Platane: (talking about Sophie) She's the best around here.

Satoshi: Right.

Some of us sat down on the couch while others were standing.

Platane: (introduces himself) I'm Platane. The Kalos Region's Pokémon researcher.

Everyone (except me and Elena) introduced themselves.

Satoshi: I've only just arrived in the Kalos Region. I'm from Kanto's Masara Town.

Platane: (leans forward a little) Kanto, you say?

Satoshi: (nods) Yeah. We're here continuing our journey. I want to be a Pokémon Master. (glances at Pikachu)

Pikachu: (agrees with Satoshi)** He's right, Professor****!**

Platane: So I see. Speaking of which, I've yet to thank you. You've been a big help with Keromatsu.

Satoshi: (happy) I'm glad we came here! (wondering) By the way, about that story from earlier...You said they wanted to let it go?

Platane: Yeah. (explains) Their initial Trainer has passed on the duty of taking care of it. (turns to the left and back) (closes his eyes) Keromatsu's Trainer was a rookie. But that child changed their mind. Apparently Keromatsu didn't listen in battle. Several people,like that trainer, passed him on.

We were surprised to hear that.

Satoshi: (surprised) Eh? So many times?

Bull (heroic personality): (shocked) That's shocking. I can't believe so many people passed on Keromatsu.

Pikachu: **I feel so bad for him. **

Platane: Keromatsu must want to live in its own style.

Kari: (empathy) Something like that would make any Pokémon sad. I would hate to be that Pokémon, including Keromatsu.

Eureka: It's had a hard time.

Citron: Seriously? I'm surprised to hear that, really.

We heard a noise and turned our heads. It was a woman with a Garchomp, looking at Keromatsu while he was healing.

Garchomp: (looking at Keromatsu) (female voice) **I hope Keromatsu will be okay. **

Satoshi: (excited) Wow! A Gaburias!

Pikachu: (gets on Satoshi's shoulder) (excited) **I can't believe there's one here!**

Platane: (explains) This is Gaburias' home, too. It's kind-hearted. (pets Gaburias on the head) Gaburias, how's it going?

Gaburias: (purrs) **Everything's fine. **

Keromatsu opened his eyes.

Gaburias: (turns back to Keromatsu) **Please be okay. **

Platane: (talking to Gaburias) Keromatsu will be fine. (turns toward us) It's all thanks to Satoshi-kun and his friends.

Gaburias turned around towards us.

Satoshi: (talking to Gaburias) It's nice to meet you, Gaburias.

Pikachu: (introduces himself) **Hi, I'm Pikachu. **

Satoshi: (approaching Gaburias) You seem so gentle, Gaburias. (pets Gaburias on the head) But everything is going to be okay.

Gaburias: **Thanks, Satoshi.**

Eureka: (runs up to Platane) (excited) Professor, could I pet him? This is the first time I've seen a Gaburias!

Platane: (accepts) Sure. Gaburias would be happy to let you. (picks up Eureka)

Eureka: (excited) Yay! (pets Gaburias on the head) Gaburias, you're a good boy! So cute!

Citron: Professor!

Platane: (turns to Citron) Hm?

Citron: Professor, you research the evolution of Pokémon, correct?

Platane: (nods) Yeah, there are many other Pokémon in the Laboratory, as well.

Eureka: (really interested) I want to see!

Platane: Sure. Let's go see them, then! (talking to Cosette) Cosette, take care of Gaburia.

Cosette: (nods) Got it!

We (except Satoshi) followed after Professor Platane while leaving the room. After following through the hallways, we made it to an area of the Laboratory where there was a lush forest and a pond big enough for Pokémon to swim in. Also, there were lots of Pokémon in the area.

Me: (takes out two Poké Balls) Fokko,Shushupu,come on out! (throws Poké Balls)

Fokko: (appears) (lands on the ground) (stretches) **Well that was a good sleep.**

Shushupu: (appears) (lands on my head) **Where are we?**

Me: Shushupu, this is the area where the Pokémon of Professor Platane's Laboratory live and play at. You two can go play if you want.

Shushupu: (flys in the air) (excited) Yay! Fun,fun, fun!

Fokko: **It's great to be back here.** (runs over to the other Pokémon)

Fokko had a red scarf with flames on it, around his neck.

Platane: I see you've captured a Shushupu in just one day.

Me: (nods) Yeah, I found her flying in the air with her friend. I gave her half of my sandwich and I instantly became friends with her. (Shushupu lands on my head again) That is getting old, Shushupu.

Shushupu: (smiles) (flaps her wings) **Don't care, Jing! You make a great rest spot!**

Me: (thinking) (sweatdrops) (deadpan tone) I don't know if I should feel complimented or insulted.

Platane: (looks at Fokko) And it seems you got Fokko to be more active. He does not even want to sleep or be lazy.

Me: That's because of the training I gave him.

Satoshi: (walks inside) (looks around) (amazed and impressed) Wow, awesome!

Citron: (turns to Satoshi) Satoshi, how's Keromatsu doing?

Satoshi: (clenches his fist happily) Don't worry, he's really strong.

Eureka: (looks over her shoulder) (talking to Satoshi) Hey,Satoshi! Look! (turns back around) (points) There are lots of Pokémon I have never seen!

An Erikiteru passed by Eureka.

Satoshi: (amazed) Wow! An Erikiteru is here, as well!

Pikachu: (amazed and impressed) **This place is amazing! **(runs over to the Pokémon next to Eureka) **Hello there!**

Satoshi: (looks up at my head) Hey, who's that Pokémon?

Me: This is Shushupu. She's the first Pokémon I've captured here. Since she could fly, I decided to catch her because her flying ability would be great for scouting in the air.

Shushupu: (flaps her wings) (agrees) **I'm great at flying! I can fly really well!**

Satoshi: (smiles) That's great, Jing-san. (turns to Platane) (curious) Professor, what kind of research on evolution do you conduct here?

Platane: Well, we believe there are extra stages a Pokémon can evolve to.

We (except Eureka) were surprised to hear what Professor Platane said.

Satoshi: (confused) Another evolution?

Citron: (wondering) So Gaburias can still evolve?!

Platane: (turns a little) It has the potential to, yes.

Satoshi: (surprised) Huh...

Citron: (flabbergasted) Really!?

Elena: (flabbergasted) Wow, to hear that Gaburias has another evolved form. (writes it down) I'll have to do some experiments to see if this theory is true.

Platane: (explains) I've read reports of some Pokémon that are able to. Amongst the researchers, it's known as Mega Evolution.

Satoshi: (amazed) Mega Evolution...

We looked at the forest ahead of us.

Platane: (walking up) (explains) Although, the mechanism behind it is still a mystery. (turns around) What we do know right now is that it requires a special stone as well as a strong bond between a Trainer and a Pokémon.

Satoshi: (mutters) Bonds...

Pikachu: (amazed) **That sounds amazing.**

Platane: (continues) (turns around and walks a little forward) Furthermore, surprisingly the Pokémon can revert back to its original form after some time, and vice versa.

Satoshi: (shocked) Back to the original?!

Me: (whispers to Elena) Those three were listening in the whole time. Did you sense them?

Elena: (whispers back) Only a fool wouldn't be able to sense them unless they didn't know how to use the Haki of Colors.

Me: (still whispering) Just act like nothing happened.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Jong: (picks up a weird stone) I have all the stones I need.

The stone that Jong found was yellow,light green,and blue,and it also had some weird marking on the inside of the stone. He tossed it into his suitcase, which had a lot of those weird stones. In another compartment of his suitcase has all kinds of different colored stones with a colored wavy marking. Once Jong's shoulders were Thunder and Even. He had a black lightning mark sketched across his left eye. Even had short claws on where his paws.

Jong: (picks up his suitcase) You can come on out. I know you're there.

There were people in reddish-orangish suits,orange shades,red hair which were shaped like a flame for the men while a flame was on both sides of the girls' hair,and a symbol on the front of their belts.

Grunt #1: We are from Team Flare. Now hand over those stones or else we'll have to use force.

Jong: (psychotic smile) That's what I was going to say.

A column of powerful black electricity appeared accompanied by it were screams of pain and fear accompanied by it.

* * *

**Back to us**

We were running towards the place where we heard Gaburia's voice. Once we arrived, we saw that the room was a mess and Gaburias was screaming in pain.

Satoshi: (worried) Gaburias! What's going on?!

Pikachu: (worried) **Gaburias, is everything okay?!**

Ruby: **Something is hurting Gaburias, but what is it?!**

Sophie: Professor,(turns to the three people) those people, they're...

Platane: (demands) You! Who are you?!

Musashi: When we're asked whom we are...

Kojirō: (continues)...the answer we give is compassion for the world!

They threw off their disguises. The three people were really Musashi,Kojirō,Nyarth,and Sonans.

Satoshi: (angry) Rocket Gang!

Eureka: (frustrated) Why are you so persistent?!

Inuyasha: (very annoyed) They just never give up, that's what.

Platane: (confused) Rocket Gang?

Ash: (explains) They take people's Pokémon! They're bad people!

Musashi: (cheers) Whew! Sweet.

Kojirō: The Rocket Gang has captured Gaburias!

Nyarth: Now it's time for a speedy withdrawal!

Platane: (surprised) Nya...Nyarth is speaking?!

Nyarth: Yep, I speak well!

Gaburias fired a dark purple beam of energy with a dark black energy around it at the Rocket Gang.

All three: (shocked) What?!

They were sent flying through the roof and far into the air.

All three: (yells) It can't be~!

Me: That was a Hyper Beam!

Satoshi: (worried) Gaburias! What happened?!

Gaburias sent a Hyper Beam at us.

Satoshi: (warns) Watch out!

We all ducked and narrowly missed being hit by Gaburias's Hyper Beam.

Satoshi: Gaburias!

Citron: (talking to Platane) Professor! Look, Gaburias' neck!

There was a red ring sparking with electricity around Gaburias' neck.

Platane: (notices) There's a ring around it.

Sophie: (talking about the Rocket Gang) This is their work!

Platane: (turns to Sophie) What?!

Sophie: (explains) Keromatsu tried protecting Gaburias back then...

Gaburias jumped through the wall,jumped off of the side of a building,and then she landed on the street. She ran and bumped into a car and continued to run in a fury.

Satoshi: (runs and looks at the hole) (calls out to Gaburias) Gaburias!

Pikachu: (calls out to Gaburias) **Gaburias, please come back! **

Satoshi: Hang in there.

Eureka: (sad) (tears in her eyes) Why did she end up like this?

Satoshi: (turns and talks to Pikachu) We're going after her, Pikachu! (runs)

Pikachu: **Right, Satoshi!** (runs as well)

Platane: (calls out to Satoshi) Be careful, Satoshi-kun! (turns to Sophie) Sophie, check on the other Pokémon!

Sophie nodded.

Me: (turns to everyone) I'll go on ahead and help Satoshi. Elena,Shinobu,you're coming with me! The rest of you, go check up on the Pokémon.

Everyone: (agrees) Yeah!/Right!/Of course!

Eureka: (talking to Citron) (concerned) Brother...poor Gaburias...

Citron: (turns and talks to Eureka) We should go!

Eureka: (agrees) Yeah!

Keromatsu hopped in front of the doors.

Satoshi: (shocked) Keromatsu!

Keromatsu: (determined) **I'm coming along as well!**

Satoshi: (understands) (pumped) Keromatsu! You want to come along too?!

Pikachu: (pumped as well) **Thanks, Keromatsu!**

Keromatsu:** Let's go!** (hops away)

Pikachu: **Yeah!**

Me,Elena,Shinobu,Citron,Fokko,Ruby,and Eureka ran after them while Shushupu flew after them.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We made it to the Prism Tower, where Gaburias was at the top shooting off Hyper Beams in different directions. There was a crowd of people and Pokémon

Satoshi: (yells) Gaburias!

Pikachu: (worried) **That does not look good at all!**

Eureka: (runs over to us) Satoshi!

Satoshi: We can't get any closer to her?

Citron: (flabbergasted) What?! But that's so dangerous!

Satoshi: Gaburias isn't the danger here. (determined) (clenches his fist) I want to remove that ring!

Keromatsu: (impressed) **Wow. **

Citron: (ponders)...(gets an idea) (turns to Satoshi) So you want to get closer to Gaburias? (thumbs up) I think I might have something that you can use.

Satoshi: (shocked and happy) Really?!

We followed Citron to the side of the Prism Tower. There was a door and a security access control system.

Citron: (looks around) There is a fire escape in the back. (crouches down) It's a good thing I brought my backpack!

Me: (confused) What would you need your backpack for anyway?

Citron: (grins) (chuckles) Heheh. (pushes up his glasses) Science brings forth the future! Citron Gear (presses a button on the left strap) on!

Something emerged from the back of Citron's backpack.

Citron: Activate! Eipam arm!

It looked like the mechanical version of an Eipam's tail. The fingers extended a little and went into the three holes.

Satoshi: (surprised) What the?

The Eipam hand twisted to the left and then to the right. The screen turned blue, meaning that the fire escape door was unlocked. The Eipam Arm retracted back into the back of Citron's backpack.

Citron: Here we go!

Satoshi: (very impressed) (eyes sparkling) Whoa! The power of science!

Shushupu: (amazed) **That was impressive!**

Eureka: (proud) Cool huh? It's my brother's invention!

Citron: (still crouching down) (turns) (wipes under his nose with his finger) I'm good at things like this!

Satoshi opened the door and went inside. We followed after him while Citron and Eureka were in the back.

Satoshi: (turns around) Thanks a lot, Citron!

Elena: Now we can reach Gaburias!

Ruby: Yeah,it's thanks to you, Citron!

Citron: (heading towards the door) No, it's (interrupted)

Citron and Eureka looked up and Saw Gaburias' Hyper Beam heading towards them. The Hyper Beam hit the ground in front of them, sending both Citron and Eureka (who was held by Citron) flying to the ground at a distance. We (Satoshi was sent flying but then he stood up) moved out of the way. When the smoke cleared, the door was being blocked by some rubble.

Satoshi: (worried) (calls out to Citron and Eureka) Citron! Eureka! Are you alright?

Citron: (confirms) (looks through the hole) Yeah! But hurry, please hurry!

Satoshi: Got it!

We ran in a hurry.

Elena: (thinking) It's a security access control system. Only a few people know that there's one on a certain part of a building. Does that mean that he's a Gym Leader? If he is, (sweatdrop) than that means it's the Gym Leader traveling with Ash routine all over again. First Brock,next is Cilan,and now it's Citron.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

We climbed up the stairs (Pikachu,Fokko,and Ruby were on our shoulders while Shushupu flew), we made it to where Gaburias was, but at a distance. We (except me,Elena,Fokko,Ruby,and Shushupu) were walking towards Gaburias,slowly, so we could not provoke Gaburias into attacking us.

Satoshi: Gaburias!

Gaburias turned a little and saw us. She then turned towards us and launched a Hyper Beam.

Ruby:(shouts)** Look out!**

Satoshi: (dodges) Whoa!

We had dodged as well.

Shushupu: **That was a close one! We almost got hit by Gaburias' Hyper Beam!**

Fokko: (panting) **A little too close if you ask me. **

* * *

**On the ground**

Eureka: (worried) Please be okay, guys!

* * *

**Back to us**

Satoshi: (talking to Gaburias) Gaburias! Please, calm down!

Gaburias: **Huh?** (turns to us) (defies) **Nooooooo!**

Keromatsu: **Gaburias!**

Pikachu: **Please calm down! **

* * *

**In the helicopter**

News Lady: (talking into the microphone) There are three people on top of the Prism Tower!

* * *

**Meanwhile**

News Lady: (on TV) They're trying to use persuasion!

Lady: (wondering) I wonder, is one of them Gaburias' Trainer?

The girl was looking at the news, silent.

* * *

**Back to us**

We took a few more steps towards Gaburias. Gaburias then flew up to the top of the Prism Tower.

Satoshi: (runs a few steps forwards) (calls out to Gaburias) Please wait, Gaburias!

Pikachu: (runs over to Satoshi) **We're trying to help you!**

Fokko: (frustrated) **Darn it all! She's in too much pain, so she's going to keep attacking until the collar is off!**

Me: (talking to Satoshi) Satoshi, you'll have to do it on your own. Gaburias will be provoked into attacking even more if all three of us go.

Satoshi: (understands) (nods) Got it, Jing! (sees the ladder)

Satoshi ran towards the ladder. Once he was there, he started climbing up the stairs with Pikachu and Keromatsu on his shoulders.

* * *

**24 Minutes Later**

We saw Keromatsu throw some bubbles at Gaburias' feet, preventing Gaburias from moving.

Me: (yells) Satoshi, move away a little. Me and Fokko will get the collar off!

Satoshi: (calls out) Okay! (backs away a little)

Me: Fokko, use Fox Fire on the collar around Gaburias' neck.

Fokko: (nods) **Yeah, that'll work on something like the collar.**

A bright orange flame appeared in Fokko's mouth. Fokko launched the attack at the collar. When the flame came in contact with the collar, it created a small explosion that was able to destroy the collar off of Gaburias' neck. Gaburias fell down to her knees. Satoshi ran to her, checking to see if she's okay.

Satoshi: (checking) Are you alright?

Gaburias was panting.

Keromatsu: (happy) **Gaburias is back to normal!** (hops toward them)

Pikachu: (happy) (runs toward them) **I can't believe it worked!**

* * *

**Back to us**

Fokko: **Of course it worked, you guys. With this special move, it will show that my and Jing's heart became synchronized. My first special move, Fox Fire!**

Me: (pets Fokko) You did very well, Fokko.

* * *

**Inside the Poké Balls**

Eevee: (smirks) **Looks like we weren't needed after all.**

Koyuki: Of course we weren't, Eevee. If we had appeared, it would have caused suspicion. They'll let us out until we're in the forest.

Shocky: (grins) **Hey, that's what I was about to say!**

All of our Pokémon that were inside of their Poké Balls, laughed (including Koyuki).

* * *

**Back to us**

Satoshi and Pikachu were plummeting to the ground. What happened was that Pikachu was running towards Satoshi and Gaburias, when all of a sudden, the ground underneath Pikachu, fell. Pikachu was sent falling in the air. Satoshi jumped after Pikachu and was able to grab Pikachu while they were falling.

Me: (very worried) They won't survive that fall! (about to jump after them)

Elena: (very worried) What if you don't catch them in time?

Elena raised a very good point. Also, I can't show off my wings in front of everyone. Then, something flew in the air and caught both Satoshi and Pikachu.

Platane: (confused) What is that?!

After a few seconds, the Pokémon landed and placed Satoshi and Pikachu down.

Satoshi: (talking to the mysterious Pokémon) Thank you!

Pokémon: (nods) **Your welcome.** (jumps)

Eureka: (relieved) (sigh) Phew! I'm so glad!

Keromatsu: (happy) (talking to Gaburias) **They're alive!**

Gaburias: (happy as well) **I'm happy they're alive!**

* * *

**Back to us**

Me: (smirks) Of all the stupid things he has done. At least he survived. (turns around) Let's go.

* * *

**Few Minutes later**

Elena: Paw Impact!

The rubble that was in front of the door was blown away by just one hit from Ruby's paw.

Elena: Good job, Ruby.

Ruby: (does some flips) **Yay, our second special move did it!**

Fokko: **I can't believe you have one more special move than me. **

Ruby: **Our training was much harder than what you did.**

Fokko and Ruby started arguing with each other. Me,Elena,Shinobu,and Shushupu sweatdropped.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Jong: Thanks dad. With Mawile,Gyarados,Alakazam,and Venasaur, the experiment will become a success.

Kazu: No problem, Jong. just make sure to not overexert them.

Jong: (promises) I won't. (leaves)

* * *

**The Next Day**

We were in front of Professor Platane's Laboratory, getting ready to go. The hole in the roof and in the wall were both gone (we had stayed up all night fixing the holes while everyone was asleep).

Platane: Did you sleep well? (looks toward the wall) (smiles) It seems that whoever saw the holes, fixed them. They left right before I could thank them. Oh well.

Me,Fokko,and Shushupu looked refreshed (Fokko and Shushupu were trying to keep themselves wide awake).

Satoshi: Yep, well!

Eureka: (agrees) Yes! I was fast asleep!

Citron: (agrees) Helping out felt good!

Fokko: (mutters) **I need to sleep.**

Shushupu: **Just keep yourself awake until we leave.**

Platane: (talking to Satoshi) Satoshi-kun, I hope your journey goes well.

Satoshi: Yes!

Platane: By the way, do you have a Kalos Pokémon Zukan yet?

Satoshi: No.

Platane: So please take this on your journey, then. (hands Satoshi the Pokémon Zukan) It'll help.

Satoshi: Thank you so much! (talking to Pikachu) Well then, Pikachu, let's go!

Pikachu: (thrusts his paw in the air) **I want to challenge all of the Gyms!**

Satoshi: (turns around) Well then Professor Platane, (runs) good luck in all your resear-(interrupted)

Some bubbles were flung at Satoshi's face, making him stop running. Keromatsu was a few feet away from Satoshi with a Poké Ball in front of him.

Satoshi: (runs over to Keromatsu) Keromatsu. (bends down)

Keromatsu pushed the Poké Ball forward.

Keromatsu: **I want to come along.**

Platane: (understands) You want to travel together?

Citron: (agrees) It does! Keromatsu chose its Trainer!

Eureka: It really likes you, Satoshi!

Inuyasha: Well,it's official,Keromatsu is going with you,Satoshi.

Satoshi: (picks up the Poké Ball) Is that so? (talking to Keromatsu) Keromatsu, is that how it is?

Keromatsu hopped in front of Satoshi and pressed the button on the Poké Ball. Keromatsu was sucked inside of the Poké Ball. The Poké Ball shook a few times before a flash happened.

Satoshi: (talking to the Poké Ball) I'm looking forward to being with you, Keromatsu!

The Poké Ball shook up and down, two times.

Satoshi: (talking to Pikachu) Pikachu, looks like it's our first companion from Kalos!

Pikachu: (happy) **That's wonderful, Satoshi!**

Satoshi: Keromatsu GET! (poses)

Pikachu: (jumps into the air) (cheers) **This means w****e've got another new friend in the Kalos Region!**

Satoshi was very happy about catching Keromatsu.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Juliet: (very angry) (punching someone in the face) Don't you ever threaten Thomas again! (stops punching)

Juliet tossed the person to the side. Thomas,Midnight,Juliet,Morning Star,and Crayon had to battle against some of the members of Team Flare.

Thomas: Good job everyone. Including you, Juliet.

Juliet: (complimented) (blushing) You didn't have to say that,Thomas, but I'll accept it anyway.

Thomas: (walking away) We're going to be looking for a place where fossils could be found.

* * *

**Info #1:** The reason I stay at a distance away from Pokémon (except from mine since they care about me) it's because they can sense an evil presence inside me, which is my discordation (not a separate personality; Discord's magic influences me every time). I become much more negative as I go into my discordation (it happens every time I get angry).

**Info #2:** The only reason I caught Shushupu without it not wanting to approach me it's because I surrounded myself in positive aura, preventing Pokémon from sensing my discordation.

**Info #3:** Elena's Insight ability allows her to see what the ingredients are saying to her. You see, Elena can almost hear the voices of ingredients but it's only faint. Her Insight Ability shows her what they're saying. Like the area where the Puffer Whale's Poison Sack is located. There would be a blue area where the sack is located and Elena would cut it out. The arrows,blue areas,and thin lines represent what the ingredients are trying to tell her. Her Insight ability is a rare ability that no chef from Toriko's world or from any other team has.

**Info #4:** Go look up Mega Stones on Bulbapedia and go to the anime section which is located down below on the website. The Charizardite X Mega Stone and the Key Stone appeared on the new Special Pokémon Movie (the one with Red and Blue in it).

**Info #5:** Jong's suitcase can contain lots of stuff in there no matter what the size of that item is. It has different compartments on the inside of the suitcase.

**Info #6:** The black lightning mark across Thunder's left eye represents that the power of Thunder's Dark Spark has increased (he's in control of it no matter how powerful it get). The reason behind Even having short claws on his paws is because of Jong. Like when a Pokémon uses a Scratch attack and its claws become longer? Well, Even's claws had appeared even though Eevee's aren't supposed to have any. Jong was training Even in using an attack called Spinning Drill (explained later in the story). After the move was used, claws had appeared on Even's paws. So,he's stuck with them, but he's used to it.

**Info #7:** While Athena joined Team Straw Hat, 2 of her sisters joined a team since they were bonded to someone that was from a team.

Ariana (Virizion): Team Aura (Satoshi sensed her aura way before she had contacted Bianca)

Porcha (Terrakion): Team Flame (his strength is greater than hers; he heard her voice since he has very good hearing)

* * *

**Next:** Keromatsu VS Yayakoma! Aerial Battle Maneuvers!


End file.
